


justin bieber wishes he was a god

by sinfuldragon



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Dead Inside.jpg, I regret, Pls stop me, WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK, a mistake, abusing the tags ah yes ah yes, heck yeck, i dont know, i have sinned, i write sins not tragedies, im never going to stop laughing it isnt even that funny but it is it really is dont read this please, im sorry, it is the worst thing i will ever write, its 2am and i have not slept in over 3 days, just thought you should know, pls help, so much, that that is in this, this was a sleep deprived mistake that came to me, tiny worm penis, what, what the hell is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldragon/pseuds/sinfuldragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>regret</p></blockquote>





	justin bieber wishes he was a god

"I want to be a god" Bieber lowly growled, eyes glinting from underneath his cap and hair in a way that made his unnamed assistant uncomfortable, as he lay sprawled out on an unconventionally comfortable couch.

"Uh-um, well I'm s-sorry sir b-b-but there's nothing we can really do about that," the unnamed assistant replied shakily, voice weak and quiet as he trembled under Bieber's gaze. "I'm afraid that you'll n-n-never become a god."

It was silent, the assistant waiting in fear for the bomb that was Bieber to explode. The assistant silently sighed in relief when nothing came after a few minutes, but was sorely mistaken.

"But you're wrong" Bieber quietly whispered, his voice cracking. Springing up with so much force that he knocked the small table next to the couch over, spilling an unreasonably large bowl of green jelly beans all over the ground, the thousands of little green sugar capsules covering and hiding the ground. He ripped off his shirt revealing sickly pale skin slicked with sweat, and his pants were soon to go next.

The unnamed assistant cowered in fear as Bieber, now just in his painfully white panties and holding his arms out wide and looking to the ceiling as if the heavens above were praising him, he yelled "I. Am. A. God."

Grasping at his tight white panties and splitting them open, allowing his tiny erect worm penis to spring free, "I AM A SEX GODDDD!" He bellowed primally, launching himself down to the ground and mercilessly fucking a leg of the small table, writhing around in the sea of green.

The unnamed assistant watched on in silent horror, subtly pulling out their iPhone and filming as Bieber continued to fuck the table leg, the green jelly beans welding to his oddly shaped sweat slicked pale body, before fleeing the room to immediately quit the job they'd taken barely 20 minutes prior. 

"This is so going on my blog," the unnamed ex-assistant murmured as they left the building, not once looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> regret


End file.
